Loving the enemy
by GoldenShadow401
Summary: As she stared into the eyes of the man who she had once despised, she wondered to herself how she had let herself fall in love with the enemy? And why it felt so right, even though it was so wrong. One shot.


The night was silent as she roamed the empty halls, the darkness allowing her to stay hidden. A sudden burst of white light appeared, soon followed by the the low rumble of thunder. The rain smashed itself against the windows, the noise echoing.

She sped up her pace, wanting to arrive to her destination sooner. As she walked she let her mind drift to thoughts of the upcoming war. It was inevitable, everyone knew that, but this knowledge still didn't stop the feeling of dread that would consume them.

Harry was acting strange, stranger than usual. He looks tired, like he doesn't sleep. And Ron was being his usual self, the difference being that he has a girlfriend. Lavender brown to be exact. She had been upset at first, a part of her remembering her old feelings towards him. But it was quickly gone when she saw _him_.

He was beautiful. More beautiful than any creature that she had ever seen. When she looked at him, it felt like she was committing a sin. Like she was betraying everyone and everything around her. But the problem was that she couldn't look away. When she met his eyes she froze. He had seemed to be staring too, his eyes never leaving her's. She could see in them that he felt the same way.

Later that day she had received a note from him, asking to for her to meet him at the room of requirement's.

How could she refuse? That was the night where it all started. For the next several months they would meet there every night. And every night the room changed.

On the first night it was a ballroom. One that was beautiful. They had danced throughout the night, not saying a word to each other.

On the second night it was a dining room, filled with the most heavenly meals. They had spoken then, and from that night they learned every little thing about one another.

Tonight's event's are unknown to her. Tonight marks the sixth month of their time spent together. How could so much time have passed in such little time? She wished that they could forever stay in the room, that time would remain frozen so that their time together would never end.

She stopped where the door was normally located and began to pace. Wishing to see him.

A wooden door appeared, a note written on it. She gently pick it up and read it's content's, asking her to keep her eyes closed as she entered and to wait for him to tell her when she could reopen them.

She did as told while entering, closing the door behind her.

It was silent, but she could still hear the rain beating against a window. What room had he asked for this time?

She gasped as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, she instantly relax however when she recognize his smell.

He pulled away from her and began to spin her, and as he did so she could feel the warmth of his magic circling around her. He stopped her, taking her hand into one of his while he rested the other one against her waist.

He then whispered in her ear, asking her to open her eyes. When she did so lighting flashed, causing his pale skin to become translucent. His hair glowed in the light and his eyes turned into pure silver.

He dipped her as the light faded, her hair hanging loose.

She looked down to her knew clothes, an emerald green gown that reached to the floor and was off shoulder. A sweetheart neckline exposing her chest to him, her back exposed by the low dip.

He suddenly pulled them into a standing position, and began leading them into a dance as the music began. They glided across the floor, staring into each others eyes.

It was just like their first night, the music the room, their movements. The only difference now was that they actually knew each other.

They stayed silent as they danced, letting their eyes and their movement's do the speaking for them. As she stared into the eyes of the man who she had once despised, she wondered to herself how she had let herself fall in love with the enemy? And why it felt so right, even though it was so wrong.

He was just as much as a drug to her as she was to him. As much as a sin. She didn't know what the reactions of her friends would be when they find out that she was in love with Draco Malfoy, and she didn't want to.

She thought of how good it felt when he held her, when his hand's griped her firmly. The heat that they would leave in their wake as he trailed them across her skin. The thought of how.. amazing it felt when his lips were against her own.

He brought her face closer to his and kissed her slowly yet passionately. When he released her the music began to increase it's speed, causing them to follow suit.

It's speed continued to increase until it abruptly stopped, leaving them panting for breathe in it's wake.

They stared at each other for a while, until he finally spoke.

"This needs to end"

Her heart stopped at his words, dropping to the floor. Was he serious?

But as she stared at him, she could see that he in fact was serious.

"Before you say anything, give me the chance to explain" She nodded her head, showing him that she was giving him what he had asked for.

He took a deep breathe and held her hands, looking to the ground.

"As you probably already know, the war is coming, and we're both on opposite sides. If the dark lord, or my father, ever found out about us they would kill you, maybe even posses me to do so. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that were to happen. So we need to stop, but the problem is I can't. I know that as long as I remember you, and as long as I love you, I will not be able to look or even think of another. You are everything to me"

She put a finger to his lips, silencing him so that she could speak.

"How do you think I feel? You are the only thing that I can think of. Day or night, awake or asleep you are always on my mind! Please Draco, I can't live without you"

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she spoke, wanting him, no, _needing_ him to understand her. He sighed as he looked up and brought me closer, kissing the top of my head.

" I know that, I have been thinking about this for the last two months. I could only find one solution that could help us"

She felt him move, one of the arms that were wrapped around her disappearing behind his back. When it returned, it was carrying a knife.

Her heart began to beat erratically, ' _What possible use could he have with this knife?'_

He twirled it in his hand, focusing on it. He then looked up, capturing her eyes with his.

He stepped back slightly, raising the knife in the air where it reflected the light of the lightning that had just struck.

"This is the only way because I know that neither one of us would be able to look at another as long as the other is around"

He then thrust the knife, his aim hitting true to it's target.

 **... I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I JUST WROTE THAT!**

 **Hi guys! Ok so I know that this one shot is a little evil... Ok very evil! But It's been stuck in my mind for months and I had to write it! I won't be telling you guys who died, and I don't think that I'm going to turn this into a story, I might one day in the future but right now this is what you're going to get. Now about my other stories, I am currently doing my A level externals so I won't be able to update fo ra while but I will be back as soon as I can. I hope you guys enjoyed this, don't forget to favorite and review! Love you guys!**


End file.
